


While I Remember

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [21]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Series: tales of the unexpected [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 24





	While I Remember

"Rather than redoing all the codes," Wingdings Gaster says darkly with narrow blue eyes, he was hovering over a smaller man who was sitting at a desk, "Why not overlap them?"

"Because that will lead to glitches in the future." Comic Sans Serif informs never did his blueish purple eyes leave the computer's screen, "We have to start again."

Of course these there, not their real names. The pair only went by the names they have chosen for themselves, the ones they used online, their true names were never breathed between them.

  
"Start again." Gaster hisses the words, the taller man wanders away from the desk and walked to the overly large windows that overlooked the city, "When I find the person who made that mistake, his head will roll."

Sans never said anything to this, while he too was unhappy, he simply sat at the computer fingers dancing over the keyboard trying to save as many files he could so that they would not start completely from scratch.

"We want a programme that is free from any and all glitches." Sans reminds his rival, friend and fellow genius, "If there is even one error on our part, then a person's mind is going to be at risk. And we will be shut down.”

"I am well aware." Gaster snaps as he continues to stare at the window, this was not his field, there was nothing he could do to help Sans at this point. "I wanted to be the first. Wanted to be the first to get this out to the people. To show them a new gaming experience.”

Sans again said nothing, but he knew the feeling. Both of them were hardcore gamers always looking for their next 'fix'. Board games, computer games, card games and any other form of games. Their favourite being fantasy RPGs.

At the age of nine, the pair watched a science fiction which featured normal people going into the 'game', this captured their interest.

Over the next ten years, they spent their free time building, studying, researching, discovering.

Sans choose to work on the human side of things, digging into a wide ranch from biology to anthropology and everything he thought he needed. Gaster kept close to the technology side of things as well as their environment; he build up a business from nothing and used all profits to fund their project, he worked on the 'world' and used designed a programme and planet and its seasons.

Gaster and Sans were currently working a gaming cryosleep system, that used all nine of the human sense, and it was almost finished.

However, someone threw a spanner in the works.

"If this fails we may not recover," Gaster admits dully, they had poured their life into this. Their heart and soul. "We may have to sell off our other part."

Sans’s hands stop only for split second. The 'other part' was their AI programme which was Sans’s baby. He made a system for them when their 'world' was made, that their AI would be 'born' into that 'world'.

'We are what we remember.' Sans thinks he believes that his AIs should 'raise' offspring, had they should 'grow up' and learn from the common things around them. Humans believe in their reality, taught that this is their world. Sans did not want the AI to know that there was 'another' world, wanting them to believe that the place was their world.

Sans’s codes are the AI's DNA, if they get cut they will bleed, they will feel hurt, they will heal. There will be no empty space in that world, even the things unseen will have a network of hidden codes. Sans wanted to breathe life into that place.

Sans was also the one who was transfiguring the nine senses from his own brainwaves into them. The taste, smells, sights, hearing and touch. They would have the knowledge yet the know-how with what to do with it, learning, reasoning, social intelligence, perception, motion and everything that came with it.

"Sans." Gaster voice brought his thoughts to a halt, "You have done it."

"Huh?" Sans blinks at the screen. He had..and now he was checking his emails for some reason. Gaster threw his head back and barked with laughter.

"Sans. We can push ahead!" Gaster says as he sneers at the screen, leaning over the smaller teen he starts clicking a few buttons. "We can meet those 'babies' of yours soon."

"Gaster..." Sans says with a breathless smile, it was happening, it was at last happening. "But the 'world' is still-"

"Never mind about that," Gaster said quickly as he raising himself up, "I set up a quick city for testing grounds. The 'people' inside this 'city' will think that they are in there for their own safety. You need to place on the last touches and moves the 'babies' into their new homes.."

"Right." Sans said with a sleepy nod, "So what now? Dinner, food, bed … more work?"

"Sans, you will finish it from the within." Gaster says with a smirk as he stares down at the tried teen, "I have already-"

Sans mind broke off, he slipped off of his seat and crumbled to the floor.

**xxx**

When Sans woke up he had wires hanging all out of his body, glancing around he sees the smirking Wingdings Gaster behind a glass sheet. Trying to lift a hand he notices he had no control over his own body.

'Gaster must have put something in my drink when I finished working,' Sans thinks as he half-remembers taking a few sips when he had done it. 'He wanted me to be the first inside.'

There were many other people there too, all had their heads down working away.

"Sans. Place the last piece of this puzzle," Gaster said as he continues to smirk into a mic, "Make sure there are no glitches. Don't forget you can still work inside."

Sans would have nodded if he could have, instead, he blinks twice showing he understood. Gaster looks pleased with this and he began shouting at the others around him; as Sans felt himself fall away he sees Gaster ducking down to the mic again.

"For our beloved Monsters." Gaster says softly as Sans’s eyes closed.

'That's right.' Sans thinks as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkest around him, 'Our Monsters. The reason why we wanted to go into the game world in the first place.'

While both there lovers of all games, one game gripped their hearts like no other, it saved their lives from the cold world that threw them away. A RPG named Monster Bound. Where you fought against the world alongside monsters. Or kill them. Or breed them. Depending on which path one chose.

But they wanted to see them, to touch them, to play with the real deal. The wishful thinking of damaged children, two highly intelligent children who focused their whole thinking ability solely on gameplay.

'Gaster found an adult to take us both in...' Sans thought numbly as his mind seemed to shake, '...his younger brother was put into a coma, we don't know if he is aware or not. If this works, then he can live in that world. Our world. For Gaster, it’s not just about the Monsters...'

Sans blinks his 'eyes' open, glancing around his new room he could not help but laugh, it was perfect. The colour was right, the 'feel' in the air was right. Jumping up he walks over to the window and gazes down at the garden below.

"I best get to work." Sans told himself as he moves away from the window, "Music. Love. Happy. Joy."

Suddenly light filled the room, four 'being' floated there staring at him with cold blue eyes waiting for their orders. They were monsters. White fluffy furred monsters, they had long humanoid bodies and the only features that could be seen were those eyes.

"'Project: First Home' is starting." Sans says with a bold smile, "Start bringing in my 'babies', the 'Ninth Gen'. Place 'Zip' code startup to begin with. Did Gaster fill in the gaps?"

"Yes." They answered with one voice.

"Good." Sans says as he points a finger in mid-air, his heart felt like it was going to burst open with joy, he could not believe he was here, that it was starting. With a shaky finger he touches the air in front of him, a ghostly yellow keyboard appears.

"Let me punch in these," Sans says as he takes a deep breath, aware that this was not actually air but it felt so good, "Then we shall begin!"

Sans fingers moved fast in his excitement, he was taking all of his will power not to do a little jig in the middle of the room. It took about five minutes for him to finish, taking his eyes away from the keyboard he turns to his creations.

"Music. Love. Happy. Joy." Sans says his whole body was shaking he could no longer stop himself, an odd soft rattling was heard, "Are they ready?"

"Ready." They all said together.

Sans smiles at them, rushes over he grabs one, Joy, into a big hug. Letting go he did the same to the rest. Sighing he took a step back and looked them over.

"Just to inform you," Sans says as he turns to each one, "I love you all very much. Thank you. You may return to your stations."

They bowed low, then disappeared, their expressions on their void faces never changed. Something Sans wanted to work on, on a later date. Right now he needs to make sure this first stage goes down well.

"I think I'll sleep for a while." Sans says aloud, he was oddly tried, he wondered why; surely since he only just came in he wouldn't be sleepy from his world.

When Sans next awoke he was pleased by what had happened.

The city was alive. 

Just outside his window, he could see many figures moving pass. 

Hundreds of 'people' came in from the outside world to escape the war, the walls around the city projected them and their families. There were many young families, many teenagers living on their own, lots of single ones. They came from all walks of life, all wanting to live in peace. 

They were all different monster kinds from their old game. Gaster had bought all the rights to them a number of years back.  
Sans smiled at Gaster’s set up. He did a great job of thinking this end. The stone city was beautifully done, now it was his turn, how will his 'babies' grow? So far they walked almost dumbly into their new homes, 'Zip' was meant to keep them silent until they settled anyway, so he was not too surprised.

When 'Zip' was finished with, that was it. Sans would never again give them orders, wanting them to grow up and breed on their own. The only time he needed to use his ‘dev’ control as if he needed to fix something. 

Sans glance at his letter in hand, it had appeared in his letterbox just before this great march happened. The latter was spent on all the inhabitance of the city, informing them and reminding them of the rules city. He also got a letter from 'school', since he was meant to because his starting age was sixteen; It was asking if he wanted to go to school or find a job. It was only those fifteen and under that 'had' to go to school.

Sans smiles. He chose not to go to school, wanting to set up a game shop somewhere is this war-torn world, to give happiness to his babies.

"Never liked school much anyway," Sans says to the thin air as he wanders over to a wall and found a mirror. Seeing himself for the first time. Looking down Sans took this time to study his hands since he too was a monster.

A skeleton monster.

“I’m kinda big boned...” Sans told himself, glancing back up he stares at the white eye lights in the black sockets. The grin he had on never left his face, he thought it would be a while before he could stop.

  
**xxx**

"Comic Sans Serif?" The stranger asks causing him to smile, Sans felt his heart beat faster.

Standing at his new doorstep was another skeleton monster, this one was much taller than him. Staring at the other he grins, in the old game all skeletons were just a carbon copy of one another, but comparing this one to him, he could see big differences.

  
"Yes, that's me!" Sans smiles at the tall skeleton, they had no eye lights but he could see the sockets moving slightly, "And you are?"

"My name is Papyrus Costello," Papyrus says as he gave the smaller a kind smile, "May I come in for a moment, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Sans walking back opening his door wide and gestures for him to follow.

"Sure, please come in!" Sans says with a small bounce in his step, he wanders into the living and wave Papyrus to take a seat.

"Ah, this is Wingdings Gaster," Papyrus said as he frowns slightly at the other coming up from behind.

Sans froze at the name. However, he kept his smile beaming as he greets the other with a nod. Was it his Gaster or just an AI bearing the name for some strange and unusual reason. Confusion twirls within his mind.

‘No it’s not him,’ Sans thinks, he knew his partner for a long time, there was no way he would show himself in this manner, ‘Gaster has done this to test me.’

  
Wingdings Gaster glares lightly at Sans who only kept smiling in return, he then threw himself down on the single sofa and jerked his head away from them both.

Sans wanted to frown at him, the two taller skeletons looked familiar, he had thought that there would be differences but maybe it was just him who was unique.

’I’m not calling him Gaster’ Sans thinks dully, ’i’ll call him wingdings..’ Wingdings unlike Papyrus, had the eye light within his sockets.

“Mr Costello ... would you like a drink?" Sans said quickly not wanting to be too rude, but also wanting to see his reaction. How will these AI behave?

"Please call me Papyrus," Papyrus answers with a small smile.

"So drink, Papyrus? And Wingdings?" Sans asks he was still standing eager to see what would happen next. He kept glancing from one to the other. He notices that Papyrus had a darker tone to his bones, like an off white, while Wingdings did not have the same ...’ tanned’ bones like Papyrus. Wingdings was much paler even than Sans.

"Please, Sans take a seat." Papyrus says his voice dropping slightly, "There is something-"

Wingdings snorts shouting making both turns. Sans smiles at him, loving the personality there, but this seems to cause Wingdings to glare some more.

"Wingdings ." Papyrus said firmly as he frowns over him, "Sans the truth is we, as in us three, are ...brothers. It turns out that our father was an... disloyal man, we each have different mothers and-"

"Brothers?" Sans said loudly causing Papyrus to stare at him, still smiling brightly but his body was betraying him by shaking badly and rattling was filling the air, 'Darn it. I'm too excited. I’ve always wanted a brother.’

Sans could remember Gaster always visiting his brother at the hospital, while the man appeared to be cold-hearted, he loved the other dearly and went to hell and back to keep him alive. He wanted that. Sans wanted a brother to shower with love, even if he could not be loved back.

  
Papyrus quickly jumped up and wraps an arm around Sans, almost like he was trying to hold him still. Blinking at this movement, Sans only smiled at up at him.

"Calm down, I know this comes as a shock." Papyrus says gently as he holds him tightly, Wingdings had leaned out of his chair and was staring at Sans looking unsure what to do.

Their reactions only increase his excitement and he rattles more.

  
"How about that drink?!" Sans says his voice was high, he rips himself out of Papyrus’s arms and head for the door only to find that he was falling, 'Great I am going to faint!' Was his last thought as he blacked out.

"Huh?" Sans mumbles out as he blinks up at the ceiling, he slowly glances around his living room and sees the pair was gone, the sighs out,"Great they're gone. Must not want a weak brother and left in sheer disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed." A dark voice said with a bit of a laugh, "Actually I'm glad you went down, a bit better than smiling about this. Makes you seem more monster."

"More monster?" Sans says as he turns to see Wingdings in the doorway leaning against the frame, "More monster...me?"

"Yes more monster," Wingdings says with a smirk, quickly turned into a sour frown, "All you did was smile through the whole thing like it was not a big deal. Well, this is a big deal! I respected my father! Thought he was some great hero! But all he did was go around and knock women up!"

"Wingdings!" Papyrus voice calls out, he quickly comes into the room, he was holding a glass of water in his hand. "Sans, sorry about this."

"Why are you sorry?" Sans asks as his smile appears back on his face, making them both frown deeply.

"Anyway," Papyrus went on shaking his head, he places the glass of water on the coffee table in front if Sans, "Since we are all new to this city, I was wondering if we should live together or not. Perhaps we can become a real family. True brothers.”

Sans's smile at last drops. No rattling noise came as he stills.

It was just what he wanted to hear. 

Someone reaching out to him wanted to be his family, his brother.

Both again looked on at him, this time they were surprised. Papyrus starts moving forward, arms raised.

'Pick yourself up,' Sans screams at himself, 'Come on!" His jaws twitch, his smile formed. Arms came around his neck, his smile was hidden in the shirt of Papyrus. 'What's happening?!' Pushing away slightly he gazes up into those strange inhuman eye sockets, then another set of arms there around him.

"Don't think I'm hugging you because I like you or anything," Wingdings mumbles not meeting either of their eye sockets, "Just thought I join in this little family gathering."

Sans laughs and bringing his arms up, he places one arm around Papyrus middle while the other went around Wingdings. Papyrus released one arm from around Sans and wrapped it around Wingdings’s shoulders.

"So..." Wingdings says seemingly unwilling to break the odd hug, "Who is the oldest anyway?"

"I am eighteen," Papyrus says staring at Wingdings with a smirk.

"Sixteen," Sans said as he looked from both Papyrus and Wingdings trying to see each one was the tallest, Papyrus was only taller than Wingdings by a few inches.

"Wait!" Wingdings cries out in shock, pushing back slightly, "I'm the youngest?!"

"You are?" Sans asks as he stares with a normal smile.

"I'm fourteen." Wingdings manages to get out, unhappily. Papyrus must already have known because he was smirking like mad. "This stinks."

"What is so bad about being the youngest?" Papyrus asks while Sans watches on with keen interest, "You will get spoiled on by your two big brothers."

"I think I'm going to like this family." Sans said making the pair turn his way, both smiled at him, a truly happy smile, ‘I always wanted one... always wanted a brother...Now I have two.’ 

"Guess it won't be so bad," Wingdings says with a frown, but he was trying to keep that smile he once had off of his jaws.

"I am looking forward to it as well." Papyrus says as he holds them tighter while closing his eyes, "When I first found out, I was angry and scared. I was also very unsure as to what to do. But I am glad I found you both."

Wingdings sunk deeper in Papyrus arms, saying nothing. Sans smiles, truly smiles.

For now, the monsters had escaped the war behind the large walls that rock monsters had to build. Never before had monsters lived with other monsters besides their own kind, they had allies but no one integrated together in this way.

Unbeknown to them, outside the walls their ‘world’ was growing, and sometime in the future human AIs would be ‘born’. And Sans knew that humans would attack, it was in their code to do so.

Until then he was just going to enjoy being with his brothers. While he watched the world. 

‘I wonder what it will be like when the first ‘player’ joins the game.’ Sans thinks as he began to rattle once more, his bones clunking against the other two.

The player was to be the last thing to join the world, Gaster was the one to sort that stuff out, so he will just have to wait and see how that turns out. 


End file.
